Problem: In triangle $ABC,$ we have $\angle C = 3\angle A,$ $a = 27,$ and $c = 48.$  What is $b$?

Note: $a$ is the side length opposite $\angle A,$ etc.
Explanation: By the Law of Sines,
\[\frac{27}{\sin A} = \frac{48}{\sin 3A}.\]Then $\frac{\sin 3A}{\sin A} = \frac{48}{27},$ or
\[3 - 4 \sin^2 A = \frac{16}{9}.\]Hence, $\sin^2 A = \frac{11}{36},$ so $\sin A = \frac{\sqrt{11}}{6}.$  Also,
\[\cos^2 A = 1 - \frac{11}{36} = \frac{25}{36}.\]Since $A = \frac{C}{3} < 60^\circ,$ $\cos A = \frac{5}{6}.$

Then again by the Law of Sines,
\[\frac{b}{\sin B} = \frac{a}{\sin A},\]so
\begin{align*}
b &= \frac{a \sin B}{\sin A} \\
&= \frac{27 \sin (180^\circ - 4A)}{\sin A} \\
&= \frac{27 \sin 4A}{\sin A} \\
&= \frac{27 \cdot 2 \sin 2A \cos 2A}{\sin A} \\
&= \frac{27 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \sin A \cos A \cdot (2 \cos^2 A - 1)}{\sin A} \\
&= 27 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cos A \cdot (2 \cos^2 A - 1) \\
&= \boxed{35}.
\end{align*}